Sweet Hearts
by colorfulauthor
Summary: Fallowing the war Ron leaves trying to find peace with everything, unknowingly he left his friend with a huge burden. Years later he returns to find nearly everything different from when he left.
1. Return

disclaimer: I own nothing credit for the characters and world go to JK Rowling

Hermione walked the halls of Hogwarts heading to Hogsmeade; the school had been her safe home for the past six years ever since the war. Headmistress McGonagall had offered her a job and a place to live before her final year had been completed; the only catch was she had to work with a partner, Draco Malfoy. However, the two had found happy, solid ground and had been the mutual defense against dark arts teachers. As she opened the door to her best friends home a blur of brown came running at her.

"Mummy!"

"Hello my sweet boy, were you good for auntie Hannah today?" Hermione heard a laugh come from the kitchen and followed it. Finding Hannah cooking dinner, laughing at her daughter Alice the two-year-old was babbling to her mother.

"He always is a good boy, right my little ginger" Harold Garrett Granger was a five year old full of spunk and was nearly the spitting image of his father Ronald Bilius Weasley with a freckled face twinkly blue eyes, however his brown, curly, and sometimes crazy hair was all from Hermione. Harold was hidden from the public sight as much as possible the only people who knew of him were Professor McGonagall, Neville and Hannah Longbottom, Harry and Ginny Potter, Blaize and Panzy Zamboni, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy and the only one besides Hermione that knew who his father was, was Hannah.

"You shouldn't call him that. What if someone hears you and puts it together?"

"If they haven't put it together by now they never will." Hannah said as the 'pop' of someone apparating just outside the house sounded. The girls heard the front door shut as Neville walked into the kitchen

"Hello Hermione, before I forget McGonagall wants to see us first thing tomorrow morning and Draco too if you don't mind letting him know, Luna will be there as well."

"Thank you for letting me know Draco, and I will be there." The friends ate dinner with small talk and happy stories. "I better be heading back,"Hermione stated after everything was cleaned up, "I love you both and you too little Alice to see you in the morning. Harold lets go!" Twenty minutes later she was back at her quarters behind the defense classroom putting Harold in his bed the small boys' room was made for a Gryffindor with red walls and furniture that had been colored gold. The ceiling was enchanted to show the stars at night and a quidditch game during the day. Above his dresser were three jerseys with the names Weasley, Potter, and Malfoy. Ginny, Harry, and Draco had decided to give the Quidditch obsessed boy their old school jerseys for his last birthday. She tucked him in and read him the tale of three brothers, it was his favorite, he didn't know the events of the war but was drawn to the story anyway. When her son was fast asleep she slipped out into her office and began to grade papers. The office was a shared space with two mahogany desks, a bookshelf that ran the along the entire length of the back wall, each of the side walls had a door that leads to one of the teachers living quarters, the ceiling had been enchanted to let in the natural light, the last wall held the door to the classroom. Pictures of Harold covered the walls along with a few of Alice, James, Harry and Ginny's newborn son, and Teddy Lupin. Her favorite picture had Draco, and a three-year-old Harold on a broom while they floated and waved at the viewer with Ginny hovering on one side and Harry with Teddy hanging on the other side of them with huge smiles on their faces. When she had found out she was pregnant she was terrified, but once her friends found out she was assured everything would be okay.

 _"Miss_. _Granger, you are pregnant, and it appears you will be having a boy." the mediwitch smiled at the young soon to be a mother, who broke into tears. She was left wondering the streets and thinking of what to do now. How could she do this without him or his family? Mrs. Weasley had died two months earlier unable to cope with the loss of Fred, and Mr. Weasley was not far behind her. George was never himself again and had moved away, Percy couldn't help but blame himself resulting in him cutting himself away from the family, Charlie was in Romania, Bill moved his family to France to get away from the sadness England held for him. No one could find Ron, so she went to the only Weasley she could, Ginny. She found her friend in the Gryffindor common room; the redhead had puffy eyes and a blotchy face._

 _"Ginny, what's wrong?"_

 _"It's dad..." Ginny couldn't finish, but Hermione knew the child growing in her womb had lost their last grandparent, that's when she decided not to tell who the father was and to keep the pregnancy to herself a bit longer._

 _The day of his funeral Harry caught Hermione crying in the kitchen of the burrow, without saying a word he wrapped his arms around, and she spent several minutes crying on his shoulder. "Harry, I'm pregnant." The shock of the news took him off guard but when it sank in he merely held her tighter before saying._

 _"After all we've lost in the last year I think a baby will bring some much-needed light to our battered little group." After that, she knew everything would be okay one way or another, but she still kept the knowledge of who the father was to herself. Her friends never asked about his father they just loved the child._

A knock drew her from her memory, in front of her desk stood Draco.

"You don't have to knock it's your office too."

" I didn't knock on the door to be let in I knocked on the desk to get your attention."

"Oh I'm sorry, what did you need?"

" to tell you to go to bed before you fall asleep at your desk again." a grin spread across his face. She'd grown so used to seeing that smile it was hard to believe there was a time when it shocked her. She smiled back and headed to her door; she had taken one step across the threshold before remembered and spun back to face him.

" Draco, McGonagle needs to speak with us before breakfast."

" Okay meet me here with freckle monster, and we can head down together."

" Thank you" she laughed before walking to her chambers.

The next day in the headmistress office she and Draco were waiting, with Harold on Draco's lap, for the last person to show. When the eldest professor arrived, however, she was not alone. Everyone was shocked, but Hermione was the worst as they looked at their former classmate.

"Hello guys, it's uh been awhile," Ron said softly.


	2. Things have changed

She couldn't believe it, the father of her son, the man she thought she'd never see again stood before her.

"Hello Wesley," Draco was first to recover, " welcome back a lot has changed."

" I see that, Is he yours?" Ron asked gesturing to the freckled faced kid in his lap.

" No," Draco paused for a moment looking at the child, "he is Granger's his name is Harold."

"Does anyone else have kids?" Nevile stepped forward to answer this

"Hannah and I have a Daughter named Alice, Harry and Ginny have a son named James and they officially adopted Teddy when Andromeda passed about a year ago. Ron where have you been?"

As he began telling of his journey to find inner peace Hermione slipped out ran to the nearest lavatory and emptied her stomach, she sat on the floor and started to cry. She heard the door open and watched as Luna's shoes walked past then listened to the door shut. Just as she thought that it was an odd action even for Luna, she heard the door open again.

"Heeey hey baby, I wanna know ow ow if you'll be my girl" Draco sang softly

"I can't believe you remember that song." Draco laughed before answering,

"Who would forget their first muggle basketball game?" Hermione thought back to that night

Her cousin was on a high school basketball team in America and Hermione, and Harry thought it would be a fun and new way to introduce their magical friends to the muggle world. As they sat in the stadium, the marching band played at timeouts, and it seemed to the English visitors that "Hey Baby" was their favorite song to play. Draco had absentmindedly hummed it for weeks after.

" I don't want to talk about anything to do with him right now."

"I didn't bring him up." A loud "BANG" echoed through the bathroom followed by,

"Mummy!" Hermione laughed as she got up and left the stall she was locked in. "are you sad?"

"I thought I told you to wait with Luna." Draco scolded the child.

"You did" Harold smiled innocently up at Draco.

after they left the restroom, they journeyed down to breakfast.

Since it was Saturday after they ate the three of them walked to Hogsmeade, for a stop at Honey dukes and Zonko's picking up a few prank items before heading to the Longbottom's for lunch.

'Hi, Nev said he wouldn't tell me about the meeting till you got here, What happened?"

"Ron's back" Hermione's voice was soft as she looked into the eyes of the only person who honestly knew what his return meant.

"Do you know why he has returned?" Hannah's face had gotten pale as she spoke

"He is the new quidditch coach, he told us after you left, are you okay Hermione?" Neville asked

"Yes just in shock and nervous from seeing him." Harry and Ginny flood into the living room each holding a small boy Teddy, looking like old pictures of his father before he had been bitten aside from his blue hair, jumped down and ran to the backyard looking for Harold. James, his messy black hair already a dominant feature of his look, curled into his mother's chest and gurgled sleepily.

"Can I put James down for a nap?" Ginny asked a slight pool of tears in her eyes.

"Of course, Alice is asleep, but I'm sure there is room for him." Hannah smiled trying to hide the thoughts of which friend to comfort first. Ginny went upstairs, and the boys wandered into the Lounge. So Hermione first perfect she thought to herself as she turned to her friend. She barely had time to pull her into the bathroom before Hermione started to cry.

"How do I tell Ron I've kept his child hidden? How do I tell Harold a man he has never met is his dad?" The women didn't notice the small noses poking into the bathroom; the boys wanted juice, so they had gone looking for adults. What they found instead was a world of questions.

"Teddy, who is your dad?" The younger boy asked

"Well Harry is right now, but when I was small like James I had a different dad, he and mum got hurt when they saved the world and had to go away, so I got a Harry and Ginny."

"Whose my dad?"

"Let's go ask." The boys walked into the lounge to overhear more conversations.

"So he is back?" Harry asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yep saw him this morning, Hermione ran off after he started talking about where he had been." Neville updated the third of the golden trio who was absent from the meeting.

"Uncle Neville are you a dad?" a small voice interrupted the conversation

"Yes, Harold I am Alice's dad."

"Uncle Harry, are you a dad?" the men had a suspicion that the boys were treading on thin ice toward questions which they didn't know the answers.

"Yes, I'm Jame's dad and Teddy's adopted dad."

"Daddy Harry, what makes you a dad?" Three heads snapped to the older boy

"Well," Draco spoke first, "What makes Harry a dad is that he loves James, Ginny, and you more than anything else Teddy. However, What makes Neville a dad is that he loves Alice and Hannah more than anything."

Hannah's voice drifted into the room little boys lunch is almost ready time to go wash." and with that, the young ones dropped their interrogation and ran to the washroom. The conversation had peeked the interests of the men, and they shared a thoughtful look.

"Potter," Draco broke the silence. "Has she ever hinted at who his father is?"

"Not to me, but I have my assumptions."

"Care to share?" Neville asked taking an avid interest

"It's got to be a Weasley unless you have a confession to make Neville because she didn't talk to any males other than those brothers and the two of us during and after the war. Fred was already gone when he was conceived, Percy was already pulling away, Bill and Charlie were always more big brothers to her. Therefore I know Ron and George are the most likely candidates; They were both so broken when Fred died. It was war many turned to friends for comfort at that time and found something else, not that I think she would sleep with both of them I'm just saying that I think she slept with one, and with them disappearing it would make sense to keep it a secret."

"That would explain why Hannah calls him ginger. She knows who it is and has for years but won't tell me says the knowledge is for emergencies only." Neville couldn't believe he overlooked the nickname for so long it was an obvious clue.

"He is Ron's," Draco thought this was true for a long time, then this morning looking back and forth at the two it was impossible to deny. "That's why she ran off this morning and why the boys suddenly have those questions, I'll bet they overheard the girls talking about it." It made so much sense now how did they not see it before. "It is her secret we can't tell her we know." Harry and Neville nodded in agreement with Draco's statement, and they walked into the dining room to enjoy lunch.


	3. A night of realizations

After lunch, the friends were relaxing in the living room.

" I think Neville and I should ask him out to drinks and catch up. See why he left and why he decided to come back now." Harry stated after the conversation once again turned to Ron.

"That's a good idea make a guys night out if it." Neville agreed both men were thinking they could use this time to discover if the redhead had any intentions of rekindling things with the woman they thought of as a sister.

"Of course you are more than welcome to join Malfoy," Harry added not wanting to leave him out but thinking they would have better luck if he didn't join them.

"Thanks, Potter, but I have plans to visit Blaize tonight," Draco replied.

"Well, if the boys are going out why don't we do a girls night in, We could even ask Luna and Pansy." Hannah's suggestion was quickly agreed upon by the other girls.

"Pansy will not be able to make it." Draco statted smoothly.

"and Luna is out of town," Hermione remembered.

The rest of the day passed calmly Draco was the first to leave around five kissing Harold on the top of his head before using the Longbottom's floo. Once he was gone Harry and Neville left saying they wanted to get some dinner before heading to the pub to meet Ron. When seven rolled around the kids, and their mothers had eaten dinner and were curled up on the couch in pajamas reading stories.

"the end" Hermione had been reading aloud to the others.

"Mummy" Harold yawned "I'm not sleepy yet, read another one" next to him James was asleep on his boppy pillow, Teddy was curled around his adopted brother quickly drifting, and Alice was using Harold's leg as a pillow quietly snoring away.

"I think your little friends disagree," Hermione said smiling from ear to ear. "It's time for our little witches and wizards to go to sleep." With that, the mothers picked up the children and went up the stairs to Alice's bedroom. After Harold and Alice were down Hermione and Hannah snuck out to let Ginny put her boys down. Hannah went the kitchen to make hot chocolate and popcorn. Hermione was patiently waiting in the living room for her friends to return when there was a knock on the front door. On the other side was a very red-faced Ronald.

" HE IS MINE, THAT CHILD SITTING ON MALFOY'S LAP THIS MORNING IS MY SON!" he screamed the accusation, but she didn't flinch she just replied.

"Yes, he is yours."

"HOW COULD YOU?"

"How could I what? Raise my son? Teach him right from wrong? Make sure he felt loved and had a good man to look up to even though I couldn't find his father or even his uncles anywhere."

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT HIM! WORSE THEN THAT YOU'VE LET HIM HANG OUT WITH A BLOODY DEATH EATER! "

A flash of red and a flowery sent flew in front of Hermione's eyes, and smack sounded through the room. Ginny was between them now her handprint evident on her brothers face.

"I've heard enough, how could she have told you no one could find you. You're the one that ran off breaking her heart and leaving her scared and pregnant. Leaving your sister to bury your father with two, TWO of her five living brothers. George and Percy at least had good reasons for leaving, but you why did you leave? She owes zero apologies all she did was raise your son and fix what you broke. Also so help me if you yell one more time and wake the children I'll hex you into oblivion." Ron turned on the spot disappearing leaving the house entirely silent for a moment. Hemione walked up to Ginny placing a hand on her shoulder. The redhead spun slowly and hugged her friend both slightly crying.

"How long did you know?" Hermione asked when the crying stopped. Ginny laughed before replying.

"Since he was born although I suspected before that. I remember the night he left" Ginny told her version of that night.

 _Ginny was wondering the halls of her childhood home she was crying but didn't want to go back to her room and disturb Hermione. Then she came across Percy's old room she knew he wasn't there he hadn't slept at the burrow since before the war and couldn't bring himself to rest there knowing Fred was not. She went inside expecting a cold, empty bed that smelled like one of her big brothers but found Harry asleep. The door closed behind her and Harry startled awake._

 _"What are you doing here?"_ _She asked him softly_

 _"Trying to sleep, after dinner Ron told me he wanted to have a private conversation with Hermione and asked if I'd mind sleeping in here. Why are you here?"_

 _"I was crying and couldn't sleep and ironically didn't want to keep Hermione up so have been walking around and thought one of my brothers would be a good comfort but given they were all asleep or not here I went to next best thing would be something that smells like one of them. Leading me to the bed Percy used to sleep in."_

 _"Well as much as I would hate to be on the same level as your brothers for you, I can be a good comfort, and I honestly wouldn't trust going back to either of our rooms right now." Ginny laughed and snuggled close to Harry; soon they were both asleep._

" Hannah joined her friends smiling.

"Now that we all know, can you tell us what happened?" Hannah asked. The rest of the night was spent talking and playing exploding snap, reminding the girls of Hogwarts.

 **The boy's part of the night**

After reading the letter from Harry inviting him to drinks, Ron spent his day wondering how to answer the questions his old friends were going to ask. Now they would be here any minute, and he still didn't know. His mind wondered back as he waited.

 _Hermione was fast asleep next to him as he sat up and got dressed_ _. He knew he was going to leave, that he needed to go but watching her sleep made him want to stay. His mother was buried, and he couldn't take it anymore he had watched Percy and George change, Watched Bill and Charlie move away, watched his mother and father deteriorate, and watched as his sister found her strength in his best friend. Simply put he couldn't watch any more death and destruction, couldn't stand anymore change. He looked around his childhood room, Hermione and Ginny were attending Hogwarts for their last year, but he and Harry didn't go back. The girls had been given a special break so the family could put Mrs. Weasley to rest they were set to return in two days. He kissed her temple softly causing her to wiggle awake she smiled at him but seeing the frown on his face her smile fell._

 _"What's wrong Ron?" worry evident in her voice._

 _"I'm leaving; I don't know when or if I'll be back all I know is I cant stay in London."_

 _Tears filled her eyes as she spoke. "Okay" was all she could get out before her voice cracked._

 _"Please believe me that it isn't because of you, you're the only reason I would stay. I can't watch my family fall apart anymore, please understand and know that I love you and I always will."_

 _She wiped her eyes before she spoke this time, "Okay, goodbye I hope you find what you're looking for I love you too."_

A slap on his shoulder drew him from his memories; he looked up to see emerald eyes behind glass. He took a deep breath and drowned the fire whiskey in his hand before saying, "Hello Harry" Harry and Neville decided to ease into the hard questions.

"How are you Ron" Harry examined his former best friend as he spoke. The man in front of him had changed so much but still had the same freckles, same red hair, same blue eyes the same eyes he now realized he had seen in a younger face for the last five years.

"I'm great," his answer dripping with sarcasm. "I came home, and I don't recognize anything. The burrow is empty, and I have no clue where any of my brothers are. The girl I loved when I left is teaching partners with a Malfoy, Neville is a teacher, and I have a new nephew via my lovely sister and my best friend." he sighed before adding "I know that's not what you boys want to know so just ask."

"Why did you leave?" Neville asked as Harry ordered them a round of fire whiskey.

"Ironically enough because I couldn't stand the changes."

"Why did you come back now?" Harry asked this time.

"I got a letter from McGonagall saying they needed a flying instructor and it made me realize just how much I missed home." The old roommates soon got lost in stories of what they had done since the redhead left. After about an hour Ron took a sip of his fifth drink before asking "Do you have a picture of your children Harry? You too Neville?" Harry pulled out his billfold and produced a picture that was taken only two weeks prior in the backyard of Grimmauld place. Hermione holding Harold with Draco behind her was the farthest left, then Luna waving, next came Ginny holding a sleeping James with Harry holding Teddy behind her, Zamboni was after the Potter's his wife Parkinson standing in front of him holding a sleeping girl, the Longbottoms came last Hannah Holding Alice and Neville behind her. Since it was a wizard picture they all smiled waved and laughed as they stood there they looked so happy. "Where are the girls tonight?" the question was unexpected but Neville answered anyway.

"At my place with the kids they wanted to have a girls night."

"By the looks of this picture Hermione and Malfoy are together, but he said the kid wasn't his." Ron's voice was strange

"No" Harry answered softly, "that's the single side of the picture they are both single, and Harold isn't his, she was already pregnant when they became friends, it was during their last year at Hogwarts when McGonagle told them they had a job if they could teach together ."

"How old is Harold?" Ron asked as he looked closer at the picture. " Five" Harry answered and watched as his friend figured out in a matter of moments the detail they had all been overlooking for years, Ron finished his drink and stormed out of the pub his face already turning red.

 **Draco's version of the night**

"Why am I so mad that he is back?" Draco asked again as he paced back and forth he had been ranting for a good hour. He had enjoyed dinner with the family and even a few games of chess before Pansy took her daughter Elsa to bed and retired herself. Draco and Blaise were in his guest house as to not disturb Pansy and their daughter.

"You're kidding, right? it's obvious that you don't like him moving in on your turf."

"What are you talking about?"

"You like Hermione and always have." Blaise walked up to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder as he spoke

" Don't be ridiculous she was my enemy for years then my coworker I've never had any romantic feelings for her."

"Really?" the dark-skinned Slytherin snickered. "because I remember this day on a train this bushy haired girl with bucked teeth came into my compartment and asked about a toad and when she left this scrawny blond kid sitting next to me turned to me his face in complete awe and said wow. I remember the kid teasing this girl because it was easier than admitting he wanted something he couldnt have. I watched my mate be worried when she was petrified, completely head over heels after she slapped him, star-struck when she came down the stairs in that blue dress; slightly sad when the papers said she was with a certain scar head even though he knew it wasnt true. Not wanting to complete his mission because it would put her in danger, and hating the year she was on the run. Lying to people to try and keep the girl safe, suffering as he was forced to watch her being tortured knowing if he stopped it they would both be killed. Then I watched his entire being light up when he told me he was offered a job with her, then my friend turned terrified when she told him she was pregnant, and now that boy has become a man and yet still wonders why he is upset the child's father has returned."

"I get your point."

"Then go get her before the weasel tries again!" and with that Draco went back to Hogwarts to start his plan.


	4. Everyone knows

The next morning after Harry and Neville heard what happened they apologized for Ron's outburst. Hermione claimed she had scrolls to grade and asked if Harry and Ginny would mind watching Harold for the day and headed back to the castle after they agreed. Once in her office, Hermione broke down crying from the guilt of keeping her son a secret, for the dread that Ron would be angry and take it out on Harold, and for the knowledge that she'd lied to a dear friend for years when she didn't have to. She hadn't noticed that she had sunk to the floor till strong arms wrapped around her.

"Draco" it wasn't a question she knew it was him.

"Shh it's okay I'm here" she turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest. He just held her tighter as the tears soaked his shirt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly when her crying stopped. She nodded and started the story of the night before.

 **Meanwhile at the Potter's home**

"Ron" Harry began, "You're looking at this the wrong way" Harry and Ron had been in Harry's office for the last hour talking about Ron and his new found fatherhood

"How should I be looking at it, she is practically letting a Malfoy raise a Weasley!" Harry sighed

"Do you remember what it was like back then? Things only got worse when you left, she was terrified that's why we never asked about the father. However, things turned around when she went to tell McGonagle about him. She hadn't even said she was pregnant yet but was offered a job as long as she could get along with Draco. For months they both tried to get along then in June they were setting up their office when her water broke, there wasn't time to get her to the hospital wing so Draco had to help her deliver on a desk of the defense against the dark arts classroom. He told Blaise that after that he couldn't do anything but respect her. She told me it was a great way to end their rivalry because in the classroom where they were most divided they came together. He was there for her when you weren't when I couldn't be, he protected her baby and they have been close ever since." Harry got up to leave Ron with his thoughts. "Look at it like your son had a strong man to look up to while you were away and you still have time to get to know him. " Harry found his wife and the boys playing in the living room.

"Did you get rid of that weasel yet?" Harry laughed.

"No, have you been spending too much time with Malfoy?"

"No"

"Do you ever plan on forgiving him?"

"Maybe if he surprises me." after a few silent minutes Ron wondered into the room knelt next to his son and spoke.

"Hello, my name is Ron can I play with you?" the child smiled before replying.

"Yes, do you know your hair looks like aunt Ginny's?" Ron and the children shared a laugh as Ginny whispered to her husband,

"There may be hope for him after all."

 **Back at Hogwarts**

To say Draco was upset was an understatement, he was livid! How could the weasel blame her for what happened and even worse he was angry that Draco was close to the child, he didn't know what had happened while he was off playing. However, that would have to wait till later, right now Hermione needed him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you who his father was." Hermione sniffed as she spoke.

"Don't be; I understand why you did it. "

"You do?"

"Yes, we were just trying to get along and knowing he belonged to the weasel wouldn't have helped plus his family was scattered the only one you could've told was Ginny, the rest including him were m.i.a or had passed away. It'll be okay."

"Thank you," she visibly relaxed a bit.

"come with me" he stated, "you deserve a morning off, and I'm sure Teddy and Harold are enjoying themselves. They went into his living chamber, and as she started to relax on his couch, he slipped into his kitchen and came back out with a pot of her favorite kind of tea. They read and drank tea for a few hours, just enjoying the quiet.

"Do you want to accompany me to Harry's to pick up Harold?"

"Of course" He smiled as he followed her out of the castle.

 **Potter's**

Hermione and Draco landed on the front lawn of Harry's home and knocked on the door.

Ginny answered the door, and her eyes widened. "Hey, so little thing my dumb brother is here. I'm sorry he came over to talk to Harry, and he convinced him instead of being a prat he should get to know his son. I'm so sorry we didn't ask."

Hermione took a deep breath before replying."It's Okay Gin he does need to get to know him, as long as he is kind to him I have no intentions on keeping them apart." they walked into the living room where Teddy was playing with Ron.

"Where's Harold?" Draco's voice caused Ron to look up, to everyone's surprise, he stood up crossed the room and stretched out his hand for Draco to shake which Draco shook.

"He is um," Harry stammered coming out of his shocked state. "in the bathroom."

All seemed to be going well as they talked waiting for the boy to come back, but Hermione began to worry and went to check on him. When she reached him, he just needed help with the button on his jeans.

"Mummy do I have a daddy?"

"Yes, you do."

"is my daddy in the living room with uncle Harry?"

"Actually yes he is would you like to meet him?"

"yes!" Harold excitedly ran out of the bathroom and attached himself to Draco's leg. "Daddy!" he squealed.


	5. Why

Many things happened at once after Harold's outburst. Ron's face went red, and he stalked towards Hermione who was busy trying to pull Harold off of Draco. Ginny watched her brother and moved to stop him, but Draco beat her to it.

"Don't you dare start yelling at her again, it is not her fault he is confused." Hermione finally succeeded in pulling the child into her arms she moved between the old rivals.

"No it is not, and it's not his either however I'll explain it to him." Without another word, she left for Hogwarts.

Once home she set Harold down on her desk before starting to explain. "Little man, your daddy is the man at Uncle Harry's who's hair matches Aunt Ginny's." as she spoke she heard a pop behind her showing that Draco had followed her.

"I think the room of requirement might help." He suggested, she nodded before replying.

"Okay I'm going to grab a few photo albums then we can walk down there. Thank you" She left, and Draco sighed this was going to be a long day he thought to himself then looked up to see Harold observing him.

"What is on your mind little monster?" Draco asked this question allot; he liked knowing what the child thought because he felt it brought them closer and would help keep the child out of trouble.

"What do you love more than anything?"

"You" Draco didn't have to think he knew the answer, the child was always on his mind he helped him from his mother's womb, the child made it easy to spend time with the Potter's and Longbottom's, he was the reason Draco had stopped hating the world.

"He doesn't; you said that is what makes you a dad loving a mom and child more than anything."

"There was a time he loved your mom more than anything; he would have risked anything for her when we were young, Ron will love you once he gets to know you, he just didn't know about you till the day before yesterday."

"How did he not know about me."

"Well, mummy's always know about babies before daddy's do and its the mum's job to tell the dad. However, your dad had to go away before your mum could tell him about you."

"Do you love mum more than anything?" This time Draco did have to think, she did hold his heart she had for years but did he love her more than anything?

"She is my best friend; I love her very much."

"Alright let's go," Hermione said as she came back into the office. They walked to the room of requirement quietly and found a comfy room with beanbags and blankets everywhere and a magic projector in the middle attached to a pensive filled with memories that would help Harold understand. Hermione and Harold curled into one bag and Draco on the one next to them.

They looked at the albums there were so many pictures, most were of the golden trio a few of their classmates, even a class picture of everyone in her year taken when she was in her first year just before they left for the summer holiday. It showed Ron and Harry smiling with her between them in the lion's section of the photo and Draco smirking from the snake's. The ones of the Weasley family brought tears to her eyes as she told who they were. Of course, Harold recognized the Potter's but the other redheads were a mystery, He saw his mother and aunt sitting on the ground with a blond between them, his mother told him her name was Fleur. Behind the girls kneeled three men the one behind his aunt was his uncle then came the one with a scarred face named Bill, then the man he had just learned was his father. Behind them stood a sweet looking older man with his arm around the warm looking woman next to him, Molly and Arthur as he was told each had an identical man next to them, Fred and George. The last row held two more boys his mother called them Percy and Charlie.

"This picture was taken just before the two in the middle got married. These people made the most amazing family but something bad happened, and it tore them apart, many have left this world, and the others except for your mother, aunt, and uncle haven't been in England for years including your father." Harold nodded trying to understand as the projector lit up the wall in front of them and watched the day on the train; the first day his parents met the day his mother met his uncle and Draco. Many quidditch games with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco flying around the pitch, some of Ginny studying with the golden trio, the memory where Hermione slapped Draco, Hermione caught him watching her during this memory and winked at him. Next, it showed her belly slowly growing as she finished school, and of Draco holding Harold in the hospital wing hours after he was born. After a few hours of watching memories and eating dinner, Harold fell asleep, but the memories continued many of the trio in school fighting with Draco, which made the pair laugh, then it shifted to the year the golden boys didn't return to finish school this section was Draco's favorite.

 _Hermione and Draco were in the headmistress office. Draco didn't know it at the time, but Hermione had come to the office to tell the older witch that she was pregnant and worried about life after Hogwarts._

 _"You are my top students and have experience both fighting with and against dark arts and as such I believe that the two of you can put the so-called curse of the defense against the dark arts teacher to bed. The only catch is you have to work together I can't have my professors hexing each other for no reason." The faces of the students lit up as they heard the news they got to use the awful war the two had been through for some good, then their faces fell could they work together? They had doubts, but they had to try._

The memory changed showing the office while being put together.

 _Harold slept in a bassinet as the adults worked._

 _"Why did you name him that?" Draco asked as he put books on the selves._

 _" I named him after Harry and Ronald; they are my best friends."_

Now the light showed the office nearly put together the two stood there smiling at each other.

Then the image faded, showing it was out of memories.

They were walking back Draco holding the sleeping child.

"How did it know what memories to show?"

"They were the castles memories and in the room of requirement. It always knows what we need."

"Did you mean what you said, That Harold is what you love most?" She asked as they walked into her apartment

"Yes, what all did you hear?"

"Just that." She lied and took her son from her friend and put him to bed.


	6. Dream

Draco woke up with a small hand on his face. "Big monster wake up. Mum is crying in her sleep."

He stretched in while he woke up, "okay little monster you sleep here Ill go check on mum." The boy curled into the silver silk sheets and was asleep before Draco left his bedroom. He passed through the office when a portrait called to him "Malfoy!"

"Yes, Professor Lupin?"

"As much as I love to know she slapped you again you should be careful waking her it seems to be a very intense dream."

"Thank you" Draco Chuckled as he left the office. A low fire burned in the fireplace Hermione was asleep on the couch the photo album on her lap cheeks stained with tears.

"Wake up Lioness," she shifted, woke up halfway and asked, "What do you want you snake?"

"Are you awake enough to not slap me?" she mumbled a reply as he took the book from her lap and picked her up carrying her to her bed. "I love you too Draco." she curled into her blankets and fell into a much more peaceful sleep. "Sweet dreams" he softly kissed her head before leaving. He sat on the couch and picked up the photo album turning to the back where his favorite pictures were stuck. A snapshot of their small group the day Harold was born Hermione on the bed rocking her new baby Teddy on her lap to help hold him. Nevile, Hannah, and Draco on one side and Harry, Ginny, and Luna on the other. The next page held a copy of the flight lesson shot.

 _"You're a Lion you are not supposed to be scared of anything," Draco smirked down at the stands where Hermione stood looking up at them._

 _"I don't like heights, and a snake has my son on a broom." she was smiling, but her eyes looked terrified._

 _"Well if you can't trust that I won't drop him can you trust that if I do scar head will catch him."_

 _"No" her answer came out with a small laugh_

 _"I'm offended I was the youngest seeker of the century I can catch anything on a broom" Harry scoffed_

 _"What about the lovely Lady scar head, can you trust her to catch him?"_

 _"Just don't drop him then we won't have to worry about anyone catching him." The two former players and one professional flew around the pitch passing the Quaffle back and forth letting the little boys do most of the throwing while the adults did the catching._

That day sparked Harold's love of Quidditch he asked Draco the next morning to change the enchantment on his ceiling to a game rather than just blue sky and clouds. Draco smiled at the memory as he checked on Hermione and seeing that she was now sleeping soundly he started back to his living quarters lied down on his couch and fell asleep.

This time Draco woke to a scream he ran into Hermione's living quarters crushing into her.

"How did he get past the portraits? We have to find Ron now!" She was fuming with anger; he grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Whats wrong? I can't help till you tell me."

"I can't find Harold."

Draco let go of her shoulders and let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"calm down he is here, he woke up last night and saw you crying so came and got me, when I went to check on you he snuggled into my bed." He talked as he walked toward his room opening the door to show the small boy spread out sideways taking up the very middle of the kingsized bed. His worried mother finally breathed a sigh of relief as they shut the door to let him sleep.

"So do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

"I'll tell you between classes today, right now I'm going to get ready for the day. Do you mind me leaving him here while I go shower?" Draco shook his head

"Not at all I'll wake him in a bit and get him some breakfast."

Draco wondered into his room, Harold was sitting on his bed rubbing his eyes.

"Is mummy okay?"

"She is fine. Are you hungry?"

A few hours later Harold was safe at the Longbottom home while Hermione and Draco were teaching their sixth year class about dementors.

"Is it true Professor Granger that you could cast a Patronus at our age?"

"Yes, Hary Ron Ginny and even professor Longbottom were all part of a group that taught how to cast complicated spells including expecto patronum."

"Could you show us, Professor?" Hermione started to shake her head "That's part of Wednesday's lesson."

"Why are you so humble? She organized the group and Potter taught it. Come on Granger show off for the kids if nothing else it will keep them awake."

Moments later a silver otter swam around the room the students watched in amazement.

"Why is it an otter?"

"The animal is a representation of yourself; it takes the form you would be if you were a different animal. Its similar to transfiguration in that regard."

"What's yours, Professor Malfoy?"

"I haven't found a powerful enough happy memory to cast one" Draco replied coolly

"Whats your happy memory Professor Granger?"

"Its changed over the years when I first learned to cast it. I used the memory of my parents. They were sitting in the living room of our home my mother knitting and my father watching the telly. During the war, I was heartbroken by that memory, so I had to find another. It changed to one of my friends, and I am sitting in our common room laughing at a joke that I don't even remember. Now, however, it's currently of the day your lovely professor first took my son flying." Draco couldn't help but smile at this. After a few more minutes of discussion that Draco couldn't bring himself to pay attention to he dismissed the class. He cleaned up as she talked to one of the students regarding the homework. Once they were alone, he walked up behind her and wrapped his around her shoulders.

"So are you gonna tell me about your dream now?" Draco asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, it started off so happy, I was in a bed St. Mongos it seemed like I had just had a new baby Harold and Teddy sitting on either side of me, James, Oakley, and Alice were on the bed with me too, but they were so much bigger than they are now." She laughed lightly at that before continuing. "Ginny was holding the new baby she with Harry behind her staring at and talking about his new niece. You, Ron, Blaize, and Neville, were sitting far away talking and Luna, Pansy, and Hannah were talking to me and telling the kids they had to be careful with the new baby when it was their turn to hold her." all the light left her face at once. "Then it went dark you guys all disappeared, and it was just me, Harold, and the new baby. Then Molly burst into the room and yanked Harold from me, and a blur yanked the baby from me. Then I could hear voices screaming; you kept Rons baby from him you don't deserve him or your new baby... could we expect more from a dirty little mud blooded whore... two kids from two fathers how could you slut...!" she broke down crying then and he held her till her sobs calmed a bit.

"Those things aren't right, Molly died years ago, and if she weren't gone, she would have thought of Harold as a grandchild even without knowing he was. Moving on and having another child with someone else does not make you a slut. Is that why you never moved on?"

"Yes and that I never found someone worth moving on for, however, I'm starting to think maybe I could move on with someone."

"Anyone I know?" his voice was calm and he was glad she couldn't see his face which he knew portrayed his nervousness. He felt her head nod against his chest, she looked up to meet his eyes, and before he could stop himself, he brought his lips down to meet hers.


	7. Freak out

As their lips met Hermione melted into Draco's embrace, he slowly licked her lower lip, and she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to dance with hers. She tangled her fingers into his hair and to hold him closer. His hands went to her hips pulling her body flush with his, then slowly trailed up her sides to cup her face.

"Professors?" At Neville's voice, the old enemies broke apart as if they were teens caught by the Herbology professor rather than his colleagues. Neville couldn't help but laugh at his two blushing friends. "I do apologize I didn't mean to interrupt."

"That's quite alright Longbottom, What did you need?" Draco gathered his composer first his pure blooded upbringing giving him the upper hand at the moment.

"I was just coming to talk to Draco and warn you that Ron is coming up here to talk to you." Neville gestured to Hermione. "I was walking up here with him but we ran into Luna, and I didn't want to wait."

"Let's go talk in the office so when Weasley gets here they can talk." The two men disappeared into the office as she stood there alone for a bit she thought of what just transpired, Hermione had been falling for Draco for years, but every time she gathered the courage to approach the topic something would come up. Once she had asked Harry and Ginny to keep Harold so their rooms would be empty and she could talk with no interruptions; However, her little man got sick and instead Draco helped her by taking turns staying awake making sure Harold didn't need anything. Another time she tried to confess her feelings to Ginny and Luna, but Teddy interrupted their conversation with questions about why his parents had to go away, and that made her mind wander to how she would explain it to Harold. What was she going to do? Could she handle telling not only Harold but Ron and Harry? Could he be serious about this face his friends and dishonor his parents' memory with a mudblood affair.

"Hermione?" Ron pulled her from her thoughts; she looked up to meet his sparkling blue eyes. "are you okay you look like you've been crying?" she hadn't realized she had started to cry.

"No I'm fine, what did you need?" He moved closer to her and spread his arms welcoming into a hug she hadn't felt in years.

"Don't lie to me, I don't need to know, but I'm here for you even if all you need is a hug." She stepped closer to him and set her head on his chest.

"Thank you" she whispered, "so what did you need?" he loosened his grip on her.

"I just wanted to ask if I could take Harold to a Quitage game this weekend. Harry and Teddy will be there,"

"Yes, as long as your not mad at or blame him for anything you can take him anytime you want."

"It would be dumb to blame him or you for that matter, its no one's fault, and now I just want to make up for lost time." she smiled at his words.

"Okay, you get him this weekend. Just don't let him fill up on junk food and ha managed to inherit his father's bravery so keep a close eye on him he tends to climb things." he grinned back at her. "Oh, he is at the Longbottoms during the day if you ever want to go see him."

"Thanks, Hermione, you're the best." He gave a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried off speaking over his shoulder. "I've got to head back to the pitch I'll catch you later."

 **Draco**

once they had closed the office door Draco buckled "I kissed her, how could I do that?"

"Well from what I saw she seemed to enjoy it" Neville chuckled as Draco stood straight again.

"What did you need?" Draco had a hard look on his face.

"Nothing I just thought you wouldn't want to stand in that room with him after what I walked in on. So now that you've finally come to grips with your feelings when are you going to ask the lovely lion queen on a date, purpose, help her give Harold a little sibling?"

"I don't have feelings for her, at least I didn't think I did till Weasley came back. I kissed her I didn't even talk to her about it first." Draco sat at his desk elbows resting on his knees his head cradled in his hands.

"I've known Hermione for a long time, and I've never seen her happier than when she started working with you. If I know my friend as well as I think, then she has feelings for you too."

"That's not possible, do you know what I did during the war? She would never feel safe." Draco sounded defeated. However, Neville had an idea.

"I know you lied; you said she wasn't Hermione that she wasn't in their words Potter's filthy little mu.." Neville didn't expect to finish his sentence but also didn't anticipate how fast Draco reacted. The blond was instant across the room pinning Nevile to the wall his wand at the Gryffindor's throat. "Still think she wouldn't feel safe?" Draco lowered his wand to his side. "Why don't you think of that kiss and try to cast a Patronus?" At the suggestion, the Slitheren brought his wand back up, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and thought of how it felt to hold her. Neville was filled with joy as he watched a warm smile spread across the cold face before him and a silver mist seeped from the wand. "Draco," silver eyes opened just in time to see the mist fade.

"I've never managed that before, this is amazing. Neville, can Harold have dinner your family tomorrow night?" Draco's heart soared at the thought of telling her how he felt.

"Yes" was the snickered reply.


	8. Date Night

Hermione was at her weekly meeting with McGonagall. Draco's meeting was usually the hour following hers, however, he had asked the headmistress to reschedule so he could create this lovely evening. He had placed candles in their office levitating them only a few feet above the ground illuminating a trail of rose petals leading to the desks he had pushed together and covered with a large tablecloth. He asked the house elves to please make them a special dinner. He heard the classroom door open, she shouldn't be back yet he walked into the classroom to find Ron standing there.

"Is Hermione here?" the redhead looked nervous.

"No, she is in her meeting with McGonigal."

"And Harold?" his ears were already starting to turn pink with embarrassment.

"He is at the Longbottom's, he is going to spend the night there. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, I actually came to talk to you."

"okay Weasley"

"Look I'm not blind obviously he wouldn't have made that connection the other day if you two weren't close. Also, someone told her that the two of you have been oblivious that to the fact that you've liked each other for years." Draco raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"and?" he urged his new colleague to continue.

"and I don't care how the two of you are involved. as long as they don't get hurt. A part of me will never stop loving her, but I missed my chance. So I'll be supportive as long as she and my boy are happy. I know he is more yours right now but he is still partly mine and I want to be in his life. "

"How long did it take Gin to convince you to be supportive?"

"It was Luna actually" Draco stepped closer to him,

"As long as you don't plan on running out on them again then I'll be supportive of you being in their lives. From what Harry has said she was near inconsolable from the time you left to the day she told them she was pregnant and didn't improve by much till McGonagle offered her this job."

"I'm not leaving again and actually am thinking of finding my brothers they deserve to know their nephews."Draco offered his hand and the lion shook it

" I think that is a fine idea but good luck Gin has only been able to find the oldest two, of course, they weren't the ones that were trying to stay hidden."

"Have they met Teddy, Harold, and James?"

"Just Teddy and Harold, the one married to vela also have a daughter named Vic if I'm remembering correctly she is a few months older than Harold and a boy about a year after I met them. The other had been transferred but still works with dragons I believe he got married a few months ago Gin and Harry attended left Teddy here with Granger she was pregnant with James at the time. She writes them often but they have only come to visit once Harold was very young two I think."

"You call my sister Gin now and Harry, Harry but still call Hermione by Granger?" Ron smiled as he spoke

"I have tried to call her by her name but fall back into calling her Granger within a few weeks. Usually, it's because of a heated discussion on the curriculum. " for the first time in their lives, the two started laughing together.

This is how Hermione found them standing in her classroom laughing.

"Hello, boys did I miss something?"

"Just guy stuff" Ron grinned.

"Where is Harold?"

"At the Longbottom's, when I went to get him they suggested he stay the night," Draco smirked it was only a partial lie. He loved that little boy but needed to be alone with the kid's mother tonight. "Ron, you were just leaving weren't you?" Draco looked at the redhead with slight desperation in his eyes.

"Um, yes right have a good evening." he gave her a small kiss on the forehead before leaving.

"So why did they decide to keep Harold?"

"Well because might have asked them to."

"Why?" she walked slowly toward their office but he blocked the path.

"Because I wanted to show his mother a nice relaxing evening." she seemed a little shell-shocked so he continued. "You have been under a lot of stress since Weasley's return and you deserve a relaxing night"

as he spoke he took her hand and lead her to the office door. "Would you please join me for dinner?" he softly asked as he pushed the door open.

"Malfoy this is beautiful" she carefully walked into the rearranged office. "I feel a little underdressed."

"You're beautiful but if you'd like to change go this will all still be here and warm when you're ready"


End file.
